


Eyes are the window to the soul

by RobinPink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Cliffhanger, Crying, Dave's glasses, Karkat's dumb, M/M, i just started homestuck like 3 days ago please forgive my inaccuracy, two dudes in love but its fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPink/pseuds/RobinPink
Summary: Dave Strider was a lot of things, a prick, a self-centered egotistical asshole, and mostly of all-a GINORMOUS jerk.Now, as Karkat watched his red-tinted eyes well with tears, he wish he could take everyone of those back.(Or Karkat breaks Dave's glasess, and promptly regrets it)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 39





	Eyes are the window to the soul

Dave started the day as any other, crawling out of his bed at half past noon, slipping on his infamous shades, and downing a boiling cup of coffee that burnt his tongue. The sun greeted him like a long-lost childhood friend you haven't seen in 20 years, hiding behind the plethora of clouds outside. He didn't spot anyone in the living room, so he stretched out over the new leather. They had had a nice soft red one, but living with immortals and a bunch of trolls constantly visiting kinda threw any source of comfort out the window. He opened his tablet, looking through his notifications dully. John hadn't contacted him, which was starting to become a usual but he still missed his best bro. With John gone, all that left in source of entertainment was Karkat, and the troll was sometimes even to much for Dave.  
  
A sudden weight over his stomach caused him to look up, speak of the devil, or troll he recon. Karkat didn't seem to acknowledge the human he was laying on, pushing his hands in between the cushions for the search of the remote. Dave watched him search for a moment, face unreadable. He reached behind him to the corner he was resting on, grabbing the remote and waving it out for the troll. Karkat looked up, squinting his eyes but took the remote with a muttered thanks, shifting and pushing Dave's legs up so he could sit down. He turned on the television, and the recognizable sound of Hallmark's intro chimed through the living room.   
  
Dave groaned, "Seriously, bro, I can't understand how you can watch all this mushy shit." He sat up, letting his tablet fall to the floor. It'd be fine, been through worst. He reached for the remote, snatching it away from the surprised troll. "Like, you like it and that fine, dude. But seriously, stretch out your entertainment value, I can't handle another guy meets girl romcom. I'll explode." He pushed in the put to memory channel, and the news came on.  
  
Karkat growled, "Hey-romcoms are before their time! They're the peak of entertainment-unlike the NEWS! Why do you even care about this it's so boring!" Dave had to squeeze himself to the corner as he held the remote high above his head, "Dammit Dav-give me back the remote! You aren't gonna see Obama on here so stop fucking around!" Dave laughed as Karkat whined.   
  
"Dude, I see Obama every day, he shows up at exactly 2:04am and tells me how great I am every day, he loves me. I'm his magnum opus, his true masterpiece." Karkat blinked once, twice, before finally dissecting what Dave said. He growled, barking something about how Dave was a 'fucking idiot who sucks'. Dave was about to make a funny, dick sucking joke that would have had Karkat blushing and probably push him to the floor, but Karkat intercepted.  
  
"Fine if you won't give me it then these are mine!" Karkat's hands went to both side of his head, and then _oh shit his glasses were slipping off and they were now in Karkat's hands._ Dave did the first thing he could think, rolling off the couch and shielding his eyes from the sun and also Karkat's gaze with his hands. Karkat shouted a moment after and a thunk told Dave he had took the troll with him in his dive to save Karkat from looking at him with disgust.   
  
He stood up, still slightly shielding his eyes from Karkat's view. Karkat grinned triumphantly, waving the shade like they were worthless. "Sorry Strider, they're mine!" Dave was silent, Karkat's prideful taunting falling flat. His arm fell slightly, Karkat started to slowly mutter a concerned question. "Hey Dave yo-" He was cut off.  
  
Dave didn't have a lot to thank for his shitty brother, but his agility was one of them. He lunged at Karkat over the room, who barely stumbled out of the way. "DAVE!' He shouted in surprise, eyes widening as Dave turned around, not covering his eyes. Dave's eyes were not on him though, they were trained into the glasses Karkat still had in his hands. Now a normal, caring person would've given them back by this point, but Karkat was a tad bit panicked and kinda terrified of his solely platonic friend, nothing else. So he did what a illogical person would- chucked them down the hard wood hallway. Grey and Red eyes follow the glasses soaring through the air, hitting the wood floor, and breaking. Well shit.  
  
Karkat clammed up, his throat feeling like it was clogged as he looked feverly between Dave and the glasses. "Shit-Dave I'm sorry- I shouldn-I can buy you new ones!" He squeaked out after a moment, a jumbled mess of apologies. Karkat tensed, fully expecting Dave to punch him, scream, something. But it was quiet, ''quiet' wasn't a word Karkat and Dave fit well. He looked back to shadeless, wonderful Dave. His mind muttered to him how beautiful his ruby eyes were, which he like all thought as such before that shoved down to the pits of his mind. This wasn't the time to be a yearning idiot Karkat.  
  
Dave stared silent at the broken pair of glasses, the silence was suffocating. Karkat was reminded of a rabbit for a moment as Dave's nose twitched and curled up. Now, mind you, Dave Strider was a lot of things, a prick, a self-centered egotistical asshole, and mostly of all-a GINORMOUS jerk.

Now, as Karkat watched his red-tinted eyes well with tears, he wish he could take everyone of those back. The tears slid quietly down his pale cheeks, and Karkat itched to get up and hug him and apologize for eternity. But he was Karkat Vantas, and he couldn't do that to Dave-it was weird, even in this circumstance. "Dave...?" He winced at how broken even his voice sounded.   
  
Dave trembled turning to face Karkat, he didn't say anything. He swallowed, and walked away. Karkat watched him worriedly with his eyes as he went down the hallway, picked up the shards of his broken glasses, and slammed his bedroom door.  
  
Karkat blinked, he had fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Im to lazy to read homestuck so all my info is from a03 im sorry folks :pray:


End file.
